


Five Times Sweets Was A Perfect House Guest And The One Time He Wasn’t

by robin_writes



Series: Bingo Baby! [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Sweets is adorable, Sweets lives with Booth and Brennan, bingo baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: During his time at the Booth and Brennan household, Sweets is a great help, until he isn't.





	Five Times Sweets Was A Perfect House Guest And The One Time He Wasn’t

**One**

Booth was awake first. It was a lingering memory of his time in the military. He would wake with the sun even though they had bought black-out curtains for the bedroom. Seeley rolled over and spent a minute staring at Temperance’s face. She was Temperance here. Not Dr Brennan or Bones, Temperance.

 

He smiled and then peeled the blanket off of him, climbing out of bed without disturbing Temperance. Booth paused in the hallway, just outside Parker’s bedroom door. It was open a touch and he could see Sweets’s legs dangling off the end of Parker’s bed. He smiled again and continued on down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

Booth flicked the radio on and turned it down; an eighties music station filled the room. While he sung along softly, Seeley began preparing breakfast. He turned on the coffee machine, set out milk, sugar and a box of fruit loops, and then loaded the toaster with bread.

 

At the smell of coffee, Sweets came stumbling down the stairs. He dropped onto a barstool and Booth slid a mug of coffee over to him. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“Sure.” Booth pulled the toast out and replaced it with more bread.

 

Soon after, Bones appeared in her pajamas with Christine in her arms. She strapped Christine into the high chair and took a seat next to Sweets. Bones poured a small bowl of fruit loops and placed it in front of her daughter. “I will go food shopping tonight, Christine cannot keep eating fruit loops for breakfast. The cereal has too much sugar for a toddler to ingest on a regular basis.”

“C’mon Bones, all kids eat sugary cereal.”

“Yes and that is why the national obesity rate of children aged two to nineteen is eighteen point five percent.”

“Fine. We’ll get different cereal for Christine.” As he conceded, Booth’s phone rang. “Booth.”

 

Bones took a bite of toast and watched her partner. “Let’s go Bones, we’ve got a case.” Booth shoved a slice of toast in his mouth and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

“Sweets, would you be able to take Christine to daycare?” Bones asked as she dropped her own toast and took her mug of coffee to the cupboards. She poured the coffee Booth made her into a travel mug and then turned to look at Sweets.

“Sure. I’ll see you at work later.” Sweets nodded and turned to Christine who was giving him a toothy grin.

“Goodbye Christine, I love you.” Bones kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out the front door.

“Bye.” Booth did the same and followed Bones out.

 

Sweets downed the rest of his coffee and wiped the milk off Christine’s face. “Let’s get you to daycare Bug.” Christine giggled. He lifted her and swung her diaper bag over his shoulder.

 

Booth had leant Sweets an extra car seat for when he needed the FBI psychologist to help out with Christine. Sweets drove to the Jeffersonian with the Disney soundtrack mix playing throughout the car. Christine sung along the best she could, mostly just copying sounds. But even Lance sung along to some of the Lion King songs.

 

He parked and then lifted the child into his arms. As he walked through the parking lot and into the Jeffersonian, he wiggled a finger in front of Christine. She laughed and tried to swat his finger away like a cat.

 

Sweets pushed the door open to the daycare to be met with several kids squealing. A woman walked over to Lance. “Dr Sweets,” She smiled. “you dropping Christine off?”

“Yes ma’am.” He passed the toddler over.

“How many times have I had to tell you, don’t call me ma’am.”

“Yes ma’- Sure.”

 

Leaving the Jeffersonian, Sweets headed to the office. Booth got back from the crime scene an hour later. “Did Christine get off okay?”

“Yeah, we had some fun in the car on the way.”

“Thanks Sweets.”

 

**Two**

A few days later, the case the three of them were working on finished early. Booth was staying behind to finish up the paperwork and Dr Brennan was cataloging and storing the bones. Sweets decided he would do something nice for his hosts.

 

He drove to the Jeffersonian after letting Booth know he would pick up Christine and head on home. Christine seemed happy to see him, as soon as he walked through the daycare door, she started to crawl over to him. “Hey Bug, you ready to go home?” He bent down and picked her up. Sweets cradled her close and crossed the room to sign her out and grab her bag. “Say goodbye” Lance took her hand and made her wave to the daycare director.

 

When they got back to the house, Sweets placed Christine on the play mat in the lounge. She started to crawl around and play with the toys on the mat. Sweets watched her for a minute before he dropped the girl’s bag on the couch and then moved to the kitchen where he could still see her.

 

He pulled jars and vegetables out of the cupboards and fridge. And then he set out a series of pots and pans.

 

Booth and Bones got back to the house a couple of hours later. They opened the front door to a myriad of smells. “Wow, this reminds me of my trip to Sudan. The spices and warmth, it’s very exciting.”

“Sweets? You here?” Booth called out.

“Yeah, in the kitchen.” He called back.

“Are you making dinner?” Bones asked as the pair stepped into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I found a recipe online that I thought you guys would like.”

“What is it?” Booth asked.

“A Sudanese curry.”

“Wow, I am very impressed Sweets.” Bones grabbed the wooden spoon in the pot and raised it to his lips. “You did very well in imitating the technique.”

“Thank you. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes.”

 

**Three**

“I just spoke to Rebecca, apparently Parker has a vacation this week, he wants to come and stay.” Booth dropped onto the couch next to Bones.

“That sounds nice. But where is he going to sleep? Sweets is staying in his room.” Bones closed her medical journal and turned to Booth.

“It’s fine, I can set up a blow up mattress for Parker in Christine’s room. There’s enough space.”

 

Lance walked in as the pair were talking. “Parker? Is he coming to stay?”

“Yeah, Rebecca just called.” Booth said.

“I can take the couch.” Sweets moved to the armchair in the lounge.

“No, Parker’s a kid, he can stay in with Christine.”

“It’s his room. I’m happy on the couch for a couple of days. It’s still better than sleeping in my office.”

“We can talk about this tomorrow.”

 

Parker was dropped off the next day, Brennan woke up to Sweets in the laundry room washing the bedsheets from Parker’s bed. “Why are you washing the sheets?” She peered around the door.

“For Parker.”

“Oh. That is unnecessary, Booth plans to set up a bed in Christine’s room.”

“No, that is unnecessary. And wrong. I’m staying in Parker’s room, the least I can do is give it back while he visits.”

“I’m sure he will be grateful.”

 

**Four**

Booth had gone out to visit his pops and Bones had gone into work to see if she could identify any of the bodies from limbo while they weren’t working a case. It was a Saturday which left Sweets looking after Parker and Christine at the house.

 

Christine was laying on her tummy on the play mat in front of the couch where Sweets sat next to Parker. They were watching Atlantis. Through the film, Parker turned to Sweets and exhaled. The boy stared at Sweets but didn’t say anything. “You know, Milo spent most of his life looking for something that most people thought didn’t exist. He stuck to his guns and kept working. It’s impressive.” Sweets figured even if what he said was irrelevant, it would get Parker to interact. It didn’t work.

 

Parker continued to stare at Sweets. “I’m getting a little self-conscious here. Do I have salsa on my face?”

“No.” Parker laughed. “Dr Sweets?”

“I told you, you can call me Lance.”

“Lance, my dad said you’re a psychologist.”

“That’s right.” He nodded.

“And that means that you understand people, right?” He seemed nervous.

“I like to think so.” He looked at Parker and realised he needed to be more confident to make Parker trust him. “Yes I do.”

“There’s this boy at school, Matt.”

“Okay.”

“And he tries to shove my into my locker everyday. Dad says I shouldn’t fight unless it’s to help someone else.”

“Your father is a wise man. So why do you need me?”

“I feel sorry for Matt. I want to understand him.”

“Okay, just from what you’ve said it’s likely that Matt was a victim himself. He was hurt and he wants others to know how it feels.”

“Who hurt him?”

“It could’ve been another bully or it may be his own parents.”

 

Booth got home as they were talking. “Parker? Are you still being bullied?” Parker nodded. “You should’ve told me buddy, I could’ve talked to your teacher.”

“It’s okay, Lance is helping me.”

“Oh, okay.” Booth moved to the kitchen so he could hear but be out of sight.

 

“But if Matt was hurt and he knows how bad it feels, why would he want anyone else to feel that way?” Parker continued when his father was out of sight.

“For lots of reasons; maybe he was angry and needed to do something about it. Maybe he wants to be friends but the only way he knows how to make a connection is by imitating the connection he has with the person who hurt him.”

“Huh?” Parker screwed up his face.

“Matt has been hurt by someone he loves or likes, he wants to be friends with you but the only way he knows how is to copy that.”

“I think I understand.”

“You’re like a mini-psychologist. I would get you a badge, but most psychologists don’t carry a badge. I will get you a popsicle though.”

“You’re the best.” Parker smiled.

 

**Five**

It was Lance’s day off. He was planning on laying in, maybe watching some TV. He could take Christine to the park after he collected her from daycare. He might even spend some time on an article he was writing about adolescent sociopathy. But he didn’t do any of that.

 

Booth and Bones had left earlier, taking their daughter with them. He was all alone in the house. But he was used to waking up early for work, so he didn’t get that lay in. And then when he walked down the stairs, he was met with a huge uncontrolled mess. It was like a tornado hit. Toys were everywhere, the sink was full and there was a collapsed pillow fort in the corner. He’d helped Christine make it the night before.

 

Sweets put his earphones in and turned up the music, and then he began to clean. Occasionally he would stop to dance, but he tidied the pillows, washed the dishes and collected all of Christine’s toys and put them away.

 

He got so into the cleaning that he mopped, hoovered and did the laundry. Lance spent the entire day cleaning.

 

When Booth came back, he was shocked. He’d planned on coming home from work early to clean up after the long and tiring day they’d had the day before. But when he got home, everything was clean and there was a sleeping Sweets on the couch.

 

Booth smiled fondly and pulled one of the blankets that was folded over the back of the armchairs over Sweets. He brushed the younger man’s hair with his hand and then left the room.

 

**One Time He Wasn’t**

It was after midnight. Booth and Bones had gone to bed, Lance was still awake. He was watching one of Dr Brennan’s documentaries she’d saved on the DVR. They helped him sleep when he couldn’t. It was a mix of the monotone voices and subject matter.

 

There was a knock at the door. Sweets got up and answered it. “Donnie?” It was an old friend from med-school.

“Lance. I have a favour to ask.”

“Sure, yeah. What is it?” Sweets asked. Donnie bent down and ushered a dog into the house.

“Wait. No, what is this?”

“A dog. My dog. Squirt. I need you to look after him for a couple of weeks.”

“I can’t do that. I’m staying with friends.”

“I have to go.” Donnie started to walk away. “I’ll come back on the seventeenth. Thanks Lance.” By the time he finished, he was already in his car about to drive off.

“Sure.”

 

Squirt was a liver-coloured Springer Spaniel. “C’mon Squirt.” Sweets picked up the lead and walked into the house. He grabbed a large cardboard box from the recycling pile; Bones got a delivery of an Ancient Inca Sacrificial Mask. Sweets placed a blanket into the box and encouraged Squirt into the box.

 

He walked around in a circle for a little and then settled into the blanket. “You’re actually kind of cute.” Lance pet Squirt for a while until he fell asleep on the couch.

 

“What the hell is this Sweets?” Booth shouted, waking Lance up.

“Huh, what?” He sprung up from the couch.

“The dog Sweets. The dog.”

“Oh, uh… A friend from med-school came by last night. He needed me to look after Squirt. He didn’t give me much of a choice.” At his name, Squirt stuck his head out of the box.

“Oooh, Christine look at the pretty dog.” Bones came into the lounge holding her daughter, she sat on the recently vacated couch. “Booth, did you get us a dog?”

“No. No I didn’t.” Booth was angry.

“That’s my fault. I’ll check Squirt into a kennel or something and give Donnie the bill when he gets back.” Lance bent over and scratched at Squirt’s ears.

 

The spaniel jumped out of the box and onto the couch. He dropped his head onto Bones’ lap. “Can we keep him Booth?” Bones’ stroked the dog and Christine pat her hand on his head.

“He’s not ours.” Booth was confused. He would’ve thought Bones wouldn’t want a dog.

“Maybe this dog can be a trial for Christine. We can observe how our daughter reacts and use the evidence to consider purchasing a dog of our own.”

“Sure. We can consider it. Maybe.” Booth said.

 

Bones and Christine spent a while playing with Squirt while Booth headed to work. They used some of Christine’s toys with the dog. He seemed to like her collection of small sponge balls.

 

Bones put Christine down for a nap after lunch and left the dog by himself for a little while. She heard whining and hurried downstairs. “Bad dog.” She chastised him. Squirt had peed on the couch.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160989534@N06/46227971042/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
